


Your dream is not my reality

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin realises that it's better to ask than assume.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Rin rubbed his arms, trying to make himself warmer. He was standing right in front of a big factory. The halls were closed but the office at the side, looking like a reception, had lights turned on and there were some people inside. Unsurely he made his way inside.

“Hello.” He smiled at the lady sitting behind reception.

“Hello, how can I help?”

“I’m looking for a friend, his name is Sousuke Yamazaki. He’s working here,” Rin explained.

“Do you know which department he is working at?”

“I believe in the offices…?”

“There are no offices here, sorry.” She stood up to place documents she was just filling on the shelf behind her. “Only reception and I am the only one working here. We have offices in other towns, maybe you received a wrong address?”

“No, I don’t think I did.” Rin bit his lip. “Could you check if he is working in the factory then?”

“Who is asking?”

“Rin Matsuoka.”

She nodded and picked the phone up, starting to call. Rin looked at his hands, bending his fingers a little. This is what you get for assuming things, Rin…

“He should be on his break right now.” She put the phone down and smiled at him. “If he did not leave then I’d say he probably is on the benches, left side.” She pointed that direction.

“Thank you very much.” Rin bowed a little and quickly left.

‘What the hell?’ he asked himself, quickly walking. He was ensured that when Sousuke told him he will work for his father, then he will be at some office. He should be resting his shoulder, train it so he could swim again, but he is doing some heavy work? Sousuke was the best student, he should be doing something else!

He stopped abruptly when he reached the wooden tables and chairs, thrown on side pretty carelessly. The grey building on one side and another, no grass, no trees, made a pretty depressing image. Rin swallowed hard when he noticed Sousuke.

He barely recognised him.

It’s only been a few months… or maybe only for him. Sousuke had headphones on so he did not hear him approaching, eyes closed. He was sitting on the bench, head on his arms, seemingly sleeping. He had a beanie on his head, black colour contrasting with his pale face. Dark circles under his eyes, his cheekbones were definitely way more prominent than last time. Way more prominent.

Rin could feel his hand shaking when he shook his skinny arm. Sousuke jerked awake and looked at him still half asleep, taking his headphones off.

“Rin?” he asked, surprised.

“What’s going on?” Rin choked out.

“What do you mean?” Sousuke looked at him confused, blinking, straightening up.

“I thought you are going to work for you dad.”

Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows and then pointed at the wall. “That is my dad’s company.”

“But I thought… I thought you would be in the office or something…”

“What? I never said that.” He looked taken a back.

Rin shut his mouth. Right. Right… Rin did not ask. Rin just ensured himself of his favourite story where Sousuke works at a cool office where he gets shitloads of money, wears suits, and spends afternoons swimming to come back to the professional world in just a few months. He did not ask to not have it ruined. Because it was easier to leave thinking Sousuke will be completely fine. He was starting to feel guilt after his not the best choices after Sousuke told him about the injury so he made things up to make himself feel better. This is what you get for choosing denial. Fucking congratulations, Rin.

“Why you… You’ve lost weight.” Rin’s chin shook as the reality slowly started hitting him in the face.

Sousuke laughed. There was something sarcastic in it, no longer warm. “Well I do not swim anymore, you did not expect the muscles to stay?”

“I thought…” Rin sat slowly by him. “Sousuke why you did not say anything?”

“Say what?”

Rin gaped at him. “What’s wrong? Everything was ok when I was leaving then you started calling less and less, and now I come back after a few months and you look awful…”

“Cheers.”

“… I thought you’re working at office, but you’re doing some heavy work, I thought you’re training to come back to the professional world, but you’ve lost so much weight, I thought everything is ok but…”

“Oh boy, you came up with a nice dream for me, didn’t you?” Sousuke cocked his head. “Well, welcome in the real world.” He spread his arms.

Rin cringed.

“There is nothing wrong.” Sousuke shrugged and sighed seeing Rin’s eyes watering. “Rin, come on. I did not call because I am working a lot. Need to save money for the flat and all. Maybe for a course so I can get out of here one day. I am not in the office because I am no one. Swimming? What are you talking about? What did you expect? Did you really think that's possible? Do you think anyone here cares that I was swimming for my whole life? Please.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He rubbed his eyes. “Ok, I am sorry. I did not want to be rude.”

Rin shook his head. “I am sorry.” His voice trembled.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Sure,” he said quietly.

Sousuke put his hands on his cheeks, lifting his head. “Rin, everything is ok.”

Rin shook his head. No, it wasn’t. Everything was wrong.

“You came for Christmas?” Sousuke asked cheerfully, changing the topic, patting his knees.

He nodded, not looking in his eyes. “Did not say anything, wanted to surprise you.”

“It’s a nice surprise.” Sousuke smiled.

“What time you finish work?”

“Four am.”

“What?!”

Sousuke sighed and touched his cheek again. “Rin, maybe you should go to your family, huh? See your friends?”

“You’re my friend.”

Sousuke dropped his hand. “I meant your iwatobi buddies.”

“You’re my friend.” He repeated.

“How is swimming going?” God this conversation was a disaster.

Rin looked at him from behind the fringe but answered; “Ok.”

“Ok?” Sousuke cocked an eyebrow.

“You’d know if you watched competitions.”

Sousuke looked away. “I don’t have TV. I don’t think I’d watch anyway.”

“Why?”

“Listen, Rin.” He took his hands in his. “I am not going to swim ever again. And it hurts. It hurts like hell. I’m keeping sane because I am constantly busy working and acting like swimming does not exists. I know it’s shitty that I do not watch you but I just…” He shook his head, eyes casted down.

“I don’t want you to watch it if it hurts,” he whispered. “But you are going to swim again. I know you will.”

“Rin…”

“No!” Rin stood up. “Why are you doing this to yourself?! Why are you giving up! Why…”

“Giving up? I have no choice. I screwed up my career and you know it well, otherwise you wouldn’t…” Sousuke snapped his mouth shut.

“I wouldn’t what?”

“If you really thought that there is a chance, you would not leave. But after the competition you ran to take Nanase on holiday to Australia, once again you chose him over me because he could swim and…”

“Sousuke…”

He lifted his hands up. “Don’t. I already said too much. It doesn’t matter.”

“I helped him because I thought I did everything I could for you already.” He grabbed his hands, desperate. “Sousuke that’s not how it…”

“It does not matter. I need to go, my break finished.”

“Sousuke…”

He looked at him. “I just wanted you to give a damn once. To say ‘no’ to them to be with me. One time prove that we’re really best friends, not that you will kick me for Nanase whenever he snaps his fingers. That’s not how best friends work, Rin.” He stood up. “You’ve told me you will wait for me, knowing I can’t follow. You expected me to follow you once again. I’m sick of following; it wasn’t worth it the first time either. I am too tired to pretend it does not bother me again.”

Rin gaped. “Sousuke…”

“Let it go, Rin. I’ve accomplished more over those few months alone even though I had to start from the bottom, than I did running after you only to get kicked in the ass all the time because of those little fuckers and you proving how they are so much more important than me. It was fucking depressing, alright? But I got over it. I don’t have time for making a doormat out of myself again. I’m not going to get a free trip and swimming future like Nanase after doing nothing. And I did everything.”

“Sousuke…”

“I need to go. Have a nice Christmas, Rin.” And he quickly left, not even sparing a look at him.

Rin turned after him, watching him go.

Everything went wrong. This is not what he wanted. He’d never guess Sousuke feels like that. He’d never make him feel like that on purpose. He’d do something if he only knew… They were best friends, he was sure he knows everything about Sousuke, how could he miss everything, it did not make sense…

“Sousuke,” he whispered, but Sousuke was nowhere in sight. “I am sorry….”

*

Rin sat in his room, going through old pictures. Last year in Samezuka. His team. He was either laughing or sobbing on all of them. And Sousuke by his side, smiling at him and his happiness. Of course. Why would he smile knowing Rin is leaving, caring about himself only like always, while this was the future he knew he will face.

He wasn’t surprised he pretended swimming did not exist. Rin would do the same. He could not even imagine how much it had to hurt.

Even if Rin’s situation was nowhere to compare, he knew how it felt losing swimming. The difference was that Sousuke was forced to, while Rin chose to do it then.

But he had friends who supported him. Sousuke had no one. And when he begged him for help, Rin left.

He felt sick.

He looked at the clock, striking 4 am. Sousuke just finished work. He saw him at twelve, already looking tired. How many hours was he really working?

Rin jumped hearing his phone ringing. ‘Sousuke?!’ He starred in disbelief at the screen.

“Hey,” he said unsurely after picking the phone up.

“Hey, Rin.” He heard his tired voice. “I am sorry I was such a dick to you in the morning.”

“Don’t say that,” Rin quickly interrupted. “I am glad you told me what you really thought.”

“That’s not it.” A sigh. “I don’t really think that. I know you meant nothing wrong. I was just pissed off because my father is being a jerk lately and I was tired and…”

“Sousuke, stop it. I am really glad you told me how it is. Don’t apologise.”

Silence.

“I have tomorrow off… Well today. Would you like to meet for a meal, maybe?” he asked, voice soft.

“I’d love to!” Rin smiled, jumping off the bed. “Any time you like!” Maybe there was some hope.

“I just need a few hours of sleep and then we can meet so I don’t mind, really.”

“Should we get together in the evening, so you can properly rest?”

“Don’t worry about me, I can’t sleep longer than four hours anyway. How much time do you need? Don’t you have any other plans already?”

“You sleeping maximum four hours?” Rin deadpanned.

Sousuke laughed. “After you finish at four and have to be at work at eight, you start getting enough sleep in two-three hours.”

“That can’t be healthy.” Rin shook his head. He had to do something. What on earth was Sousuke doing to himself?

“Probably not. At least I get money, though.”

“Yeah and when you are going to spend it if you work 24/7?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Don’t be cheeky when I am worried.”

Sousuke chuckled. “Better worry if they will have tables free at your favourite restaurant. I will try to book in the morning for the evening, is that okay? I will text you the time they could do.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind the time at all.” Rin grinned. “Thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?”

“For giving me a chance.”

“Oh stop that. I told you I had a bad day.”

“You stop it,” he sighed. “You spoke the truth. But I will fix it.”

“There’s nothing to fix. Just see me tomorrow for a meal so we can talk. I promise I won’t be a snappy idiot.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow then.” He smiled.

“Tomorrow. Night, Rin.”

“Night, Sousuke.”

Rin sat on the floor and hugged his knees. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Part 2

Rin smiled when he spotted Sousuke, standing in front of the restaurant. Sousuke looked handsome in a simple black suit even if it showed even more clearly how thin he became. Considering Rin spent three hours in front of the mirror, trying to look his best for their… date, he was happy to find out he won’t look like a fool by him.

“Hey.” Rin smiled after he approached Sousuke who grinned seeing him.

“Hey, let’s go then.” Sousuke slid his arm around his shoulders and they walked inside.

It was a nice and small elegant restaurant. There was a big fireplace in the middle, casting shadows on the walls. The fire warmed up the atmosphere also with the yellow and orange colours. Tables were made from light wood, comfortable space between each. The bar was on the right and the waiter stood in front of the entrance to welcome them and take them to their table.

“Hello, I’ve booked a table for two,” Sousuke said to the man.

“On what surname, please?”

“Yamazaki.”

“Of course. Please follow me.” He took menus in his hand and walked to the table in the corner. Rin grinned. It was his favourite space, too. Where you could see everything while having no one bothering you.

They sat down, ordered drinks and were left alone to talk and choose their meals.

“Anything in particular you want to eat?” Rin asked Sousuke, smiling at him. He was so happy to be with him again. He missed him so much he just wanted to slip his hands in his and hold him. Hug him. Put a smile on his face… A real smile where his eyes were happy, too.

“I want a steak.” Sousuke looked through the menu. “You?”

“I will take the same.” Rin closed the card. “So.”

Sousuke looked at him, curious.

“Talk. You said something about owning a flat…?” Rin wanted to find out everything. To know how to help him, he had to know what Sousuke needed. Apart from the obvious.

“Oh, no.” He laughed. “I am renting one.”

“Wow. So, you’re properly an adult now. I still use money my mom sends me.” Rin made a face. “Don’t really have time for work going to university and… practices.” He wasn’t sure whether Sousuke wanted to talk about his time in Australia at all or not.

“Yeah when I was…” Sousuke quieted for a second. “Yeah I did not have time for work then, too.”

Rin bit his lip through the awkward silence and then unsurely took his hand in his, making Sousuke look up in surprise.

“We don’t have to talk about swimming at all.” He smiled. “There’s not much to say anyway. I want you to tell me about yourself.” Before Sousuke could interrupt and disagree, he continued; “You work for your dad. Ridiculously long hours doing heavy work. You are renting a flat. What else?”

Sousuke shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Why you’re working so much?” Rin asked, upset.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s simply not healthy.” He sighed.

“Rin, I am doing nothing else. I am young. It’s not going to kill me. At least with money I will be able to get somewhere,” he shrugged again.

“How can you even plan anything if you only have time to sleep a little every day?” Rin’s thumb lightly stroked Sousuke’s hand.

A shrug again.

“You did not plan anything.” Rin answered for him.

“What else I can do?” he asked quietly, pulling his hands away from Rin’s grasp. “I could swim. I can’t swim anymore. So I work.”

“You could study anything,” Rin continued, not put off. “You’re so clever!”

“Rin, please, let’s talk about something else.” He rubbed his temples.

“No. I left you alone last time and look what happened.”

“What happened?” Sousuke seemed irritated.

“You can’t just stay like this. This is unfair. You can do anything!”

“Well, life sucks,” Sousuke laughed bitterly. “I told you already. I am fine with what I have.”

Rin gritted his teeth together. Sousuke was worse than he thought. This was not the man he knew. Not the ambitious, hard working man. Well, he was still hard working, but ensured himself that he is not worth anything better.

Rin wanted to flip a table.

“Sure you are,” Rin said quietly.

The waiter came and brought them drinks. They ordered food and another awkward silence commenced.

“I talked with my coach about you.” Rin took a deep breath in.

Sousuke sighed but looked at him. Finally.

“You could try another style. Or you could learn how to be a coach.” Rin could feel his throat burning when Sousuke looked down. No reaction. No little hope in his eyes. What was going on?

“I tried to swim in Samezuka, my shoulder broke. I don’t want to go through a disappointment again.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be.”

“Maybe is not enough. At least here if my arm would give up then they would make me work on something else. It’s not my dream job so breaking it won’t break my dreams.”

“When we talked before I thought you would try if there was a chance,” Rin whispered.

“I still had some hope then.”

“Why not anymore?” he choked.

“I told you that you were the reason I tried again. When you chose him over me again I got the message. Clearly.”

“What has Haru to do with it?” he asked desperately.

Sousuke obviously did not want to talk about it, but he pressured him into talking, taking his hand in his again. Rin had to find out exactly what the problem was.

“You left once because I did not swim the way you wanted to. I tried to learn your way just to be considered important to you. At least as much as him. I never liked that it worked like this but I was so desperate I just… so be it. I thought that if you will see I tried hard then you will stay by my side even if I will need to stop swimming. But moments later you were already running after Nanase and took him on a goddamn trip, leaving me fucking depressed, and why? Because I could not swim.” Sousuke took his hands away again, looking away. “Look. This is really irritating. Can’t we have a normal, nice evening just not talking…”

“So you understood all of it as me just not giving a fuck about you.” Rin swallowed hard. “That I will always consider swimming more important than you. And because I found a rival in Haru, then he will always be more important to me than you are.”

“Yes!” Sousuke looked at him frustrated, hand curled into a fist. “And I got over it. I am ok with being your buddy that maybe you will contact once a year so then we can go for a meal while rest of the year you will worship his ass. Just don’t talk about him to me. Don’t talk about swimming with him. It’s killing me that he can be with you after he did not work for it at all, and you are so fucking happy not caring about anything else, while I did everything and got nothing. That’s all I am asking for.” He sat back, jaw clenched.

“I always called us best friends.” Rin whispered, feeling like something was choking him.

“I’ve never felt like your best friend. I don’t know who is your best friend. I’d say him but he is such an ass to you while you worship him that it makes me sick to call him your best friend.”

“He’s not my best friend. You are.” Rin swallowed hard, feeling his eyes watering. What did he do?

“I think I am a pretty good best friend to you,” Sousuke snorted, but his eyes were casted down, the situation upsetting him as much as Rin. “But you always proved over and over again that he will be first.”

“That’s not what I intended, ever, Sousuke…”

“Why you took him to Australia right after I told you how I feel about us then? How did you think I would see it if not as one big fuck you? Out of everybody you could have imagined how I felt right after saying goodbye to swimming, too. You knew how it feels losing your dream. You know how it feels to be so fucking down and needing help... ”

“I just wanted to help him. I thought letting him see another place, my family, see the Olympic swimming pool, and tell him a few nice words even if I bullshitted them a little, and say that I struggled, too… that it will make him do something. And it did. As simple as that. I did not take you with me because I thought it would be an ass move to show you everything you could not go for this time, it would only hurt you…”

“Yet you told me I should go for it.”

“I did not think you needed motivation, like him! I did not think it will look so badly to you, I know now…”

“Trust me, when a dream you’ve been working for years, working so hard, gets completely shattered and you have no one to even ask for support… you need all the motivation you need. Not getting left for the same guy you were left last time. Not learning you are excited to leave. Not that you are so happy to be with him. But maybe it’s my fault I did not notice that our dream was only mine.” Rin heart hurt when he saw him blinking back tears.

“I’ve never forgot about our dream.”

“You did not even contact me when you came back to Japan, you ran to Nanase.”

“I was depressed and embarrassed. After I left you I did not want to beg you for help. They were my swimming buddies, it was about swimming. You were my best friend, someone who knew everything about me, and someone who I hurt… I just did not have guts.” Rin closed his eyes, feeling a pang in his chest. Everything was wrong. He was ensured Sousuke understands everything, but he did not. And apparently he did not understand him either. How could he hurt him so much and not see it? How could he call himself his soulmate? He ensured himself so much that Sousuke just gets everything, knows he is everything to him, that Rin did not bother to question how his actions would look to him.

He was so blind he thought Sousuke did not need support.

Sousuke losing so much weight. Sousuke being clearly depressed. Sousuke having no motivation. Sousuke not even stopping himself from saying exactly what he thinks, which is unusual since he was so careful with Rin for all those months and it only displayed more how down he was. Or maybe how done he was. But Sousuke did not care about anything anymore, he thought he was alone. Rin hated himself for it. Sousuke asked for help and he only hurt him more.

“I am sorry,” Rin whispered, not knowing what else to say.

“It’s my fault, too. I should have figured out everything sooner. You will think I wanted to use my injury to make you feel guilt and stay out of pity, and that’s not what I…”

“I’d never think that.” Rin interrupted him, bending a little over the table. “Don’t even say that, okay? Look… I’d understand if you’d never want to see me again, but if you’d want to…”

Sousuke shook his head. “I told you I don’t mind being a casual friend.”

Rin closed his eyes for a moment. Sousuke was not his casual friend. Sousuke was everything to him. Rin was just awful at showing it to him, being sure Sousuke just knows. Now it sounded idiotic to him. HOW should Sousuke know when he only showed the opposite and told him nothing? Sometimes people simply need words. Especially when there are no actions…

“From now on, just tell me when I am being fucking awful. Please.”

Sousuke laughed quietly. “Rin…”

“Please. I am being selfish? Tell me so. I am hurting you? Tell me so. Otherwise I won’t learn. I don’t want you to hide anything for my sake. I will change, but I need your help. I don’t want to beg for forgiveness and then be an ass again because I did not understand my mistakes. I understood them, I know what I did wrong, I know what gave you the worst impression, I know what is hurting you now, I know… I don’t want you to forgive me. I want you to teach me to be your best friend. I want to help you. I want to prove myself, to change. Because you are my everything and I do not want to lose you. Please.”

Sousuke’s eyes were big in a surprise. Rin smiled kindly, hopefully at him, slowly reaching his hand out again for Sousuke to grasp. Please give me another chance…

After a few moments of silence he did, slowly letting a breath out. Sousuke finally looked in his eyes and nodded as Rin happily tightened his hand over his.

“Let’s make this work this time.” Rin’s face was full of determination.

“Let’s make it work.” Sousuke smiled a little hopefully. Rin grinned seeing his eyes brightening a little, the dark circles under his eyes suddenly not as prominent.

He will make it work.


	3. Final

They slowly walked out of the restaurant, not wanting to separate. Rin smiled a little and bumped his shoulder in Sousuke’s.

“Hey, will you show me your flat?”

Sousuke made a face. “It’s pretty empty.”

“So?”

“Shady street.”

“So?”

“The sun does not even shine inside.”

“So?”

“Small.”

“So?”

“Ok, I got your point!” He jokingly tugged at Rin’s hair who grinned and excited walked backwards so he could face Sousuke.

“Will you let me stay the night?” At least it was dark so he could not see his blush.

“If you don’t mind sleeping on a shitty mattress then be my guest.”

“Sweet!” Rin decided he would soon hit something walking this way so turned and walked by his side.

*

Rin walked down the little stairs when they finally approached Sou’s flat. It was pretty much in the ground so no wonder Sousuke said it’s dark in it. Those were the cheapest.

He ignored two guys shouting some crap towards them as they walked past.

Sousuke unlocked the door and let him in first, putting the light on. Rin looked around the room. As expected there was not much in it. A mattress on the right, tiny kitchen on the left. Door to the bathroom. Not one freaking window.

“You sure you want to stay?” Sousuke stood behind him, cocking his head.

“You work so much, why won’t you get something better?” Rin turned to face him.

“This is close to work, flats in this area are expensive. I only sleep here anyway.” Sousuke shrugged. “Do you want a drink?” He walked past him and reached for the small fridge on the side.

“Sure.” Rin let him take the bottle out and quickly sat on the fridge right in front of him with a cheeky smile on his face. “Do you have any plans for Christmas?”

“Auntie told me to come over, I will probably go there to help her. She’s alright.” He brought his face close to Rin making him giggle and pull away. “Coward,” he whispered.

“Don’t try me.” Rin caught his tie and pulled close. Sousuke smirked and put the bottle down to place his hands on each side of Rin’s hips. “What about New Year?”

“Nothing?”

“Should we go to that new club?” He unsurely slid his legs around Sousuke’s waist, bringing him even closer.

“If you want to.” Sousuke said quietly as Rin’s lips brushed his. “Rin…”

Rin straightened his back, brought his arms up around his neck and kissed him. He knew he was risking it, but he felt Sousuke wanted him. Rin wanted him god knows since when.

It was funny, how confused people could get. How much they misunderstood each other. Sousuke wanted and needed him, Rin told himself he is cool as he is and does not want anything. Sousuke thought Rin does not care about him at all, when the reality was completely opposite.

He smiled in the kiss when Sousuke’s hands caressed his back and then he lifted him with ease, hands on his ass. Rin crossed his legs on his waist and deepened the kiss.

*

Rin opened his eyes, stretching with a smile on his face as he felt Sousuke’s naked warm body by him. He turned and put his head on his chest, stroking it softly. He sighed quietly touching his ribs.

Rin needs to get Sousuke out of here. Make him go to Australia. Talk with his coach. If not swimming then find a job there for him. He wants to be with him. Support him. Simply changing the place would do a lot. Sunny Australia… Sousuke could even learn how to surf! There were so many opportunities for him to be happy. Swimming wasn’t the end of the world. There was no way, especially after this night, that he will wave him goodbye and leave him in this depressing hole, overworking himself till the end.

He lifted his head to look at his sleepy face, a relaxed little smile on it. Rin kissed him softly and Sousuke murmured something making him laugh quietly.

“Morning,” he whispered, opening his eyes.

“Morning, sexy.” Rin grinned and kissed him again.

Sousuke snorted and put his hand under his head to have a better look at him, while his other hand grabbed Rin’s butt.

“Someone likes kissing.”

“Someone likes my ass.”

Sousuke laughed and slapped it lightly. Rin growled and bit his lip as Sousuke turned them so Rin was under him again.

*

They sat on the side in the club with drinks in hands. It was only the beginning of a night but they were already tipsy, happy and giggly. Rin hoped he could get Sousuke to dance before the end of the night. So far he was happy they were actually together on this special day.

He hoped they will last until midnight at least because he a bit unfairly dressed himself in pretty damn tight skinny jeans and it wasn’t easy to keep Sousuke’s eyes on his face. He did not really make it better by sitting across his lap and kissing him, rubbing himself against him.

It surprised Rin when Sousuke suddenly pulled away and looked at him in shock.

“You did not…” he said in disbelief.

“What?” Rin followed where he was looking. He turned his head to notice no one else but Iwatobi guys walking up to the bar to get drinks. “I did not invite them,” Rin said quickly.

Sousuke was obviously suspicious.

“I would NEVER do that.” Rin underlined. “Fuck.” He sat by Sousuke. “Fuck… let’s go back doors.”

“Too late, they already noticed you.”

Guys waved to them and Sousuke lifted his hand as Rin sighed trying to smile. Fuck. Fuck so much.

“Didn’t know you’re in Tokyo, Rin!” Makoto smiled and shook hands with Sousuke. “Good to see you two!”

Haru tried to say something but Nagisa threw himself on Rin’s neck, squeaking. “RIN! Good to see you!”

“Jesus Christ, Nagisa!” He pushed him away, Rei quickly helping.

“Grumpy as always.” Nagisa rolled his eyes.

“You grumpy?” Sousuke raised his eyebrows in surprise, facing Rin.

“They’re like children, so I need to keep it serious with them. I can be a little shit with you.” He laughed, poking his cheek, ignoring their “oi!”.

To be fair, he was panicking. There was no way they could run away now. It would not be so bad if not the fact that especially Nagisa had subtlety of an idiot, and Rin was scared he will start blabbering about swimming and freaking memories. Right in front of Sousuke.

“You don’t mind us sitting with you, do you…” Nagisa was already chattering and sitting himself waving for others to sit as well.

“Nagisa, maybe we should…” Makoto tried to pull him away.

“Sure, sit down you all.” Sousuke smiled making Rin kick him under the table.

Is he insane?! Not the time to be nice!

They all sat and Nagisa clapped his hands. “SO! Rin, talk about swimming!”

Sousuke snorted as Rin sighed trying to smile. “Everything’s alright. How’s school?”

“Aw come on! Tell us more! We haven’t seen you in ages! All we know is what Haru told us about you telling him in Australia!..”

Oh for fuck’s sake… Rin clenched his teeth together, seeing Sousuke looking away, pretending to be interested in the band playing on the side. He probably already regretted being nice.

“You never told us about your family there, and how it was there! You have to invite us one day, like Haru so we can have a look around! And see your family!” He laughed oblivious. “By the way it was so cute of you to tell Haru that you adore him and now you two meet all over the world swimming and all the pictures of you two winning medals…”

“Nagisa!” Rin snapped but it was too late. Sousuke quickly patted his leg and smiled fake at him.

“Come on, let me out so I can get us some drinks.” He did not look in his eyes, grabbing the glasses quickly.

Rin stood up knowing he needed to get out. Sousuke smiled at him like it not hurt and Rin touched his hand as he slipped past. Sorry…

Sousuke winked to him, trying to act like he seriously just wanted to get them drinks and left to the bar.

Rin sat with a sigh, not looking at Nagisa, pissed off.

“So?” Nagisa nudged him. “You did not answer my questions.”

“I am going out with Sousuke,” Rin said, looking to the side. When it finally got to him what he just told them he turned his head towards them and grinned seeing their surprised faces.

Bingo. Not only they will ask about Sousuke now, but completely forget about the annoying subject. He wasn’t really one to talk about his private life so he did not plan to tell the whole world about him and Sousuke from the get go, but it felt good. Really good.

“Congratulations!” Makoto smiled and Haru showed him a thumb up.

“Finally.”

They looked surprised at Haru.

“We’ve only met twice after competitions for five minutes but trust me, I could probably tell you what’s Sousuke’s favourite shoe brand.” He shook his head in defeat.

“Shut the fuck up!” Rin laughed and threw the tissue at him.

“I thought you two were together in Samezuka already.” Rei seemed confused.

Rin shook his head.

“That’s so cute, you two look good together.” Nagisa smiled.

“Thanks.”

Sousuke came back with the drinks and put them on the table. “I need to call someone, will be back in a moment.” He ruffled Rin’s hair and walked away before he could say anything.

Rin bit the inside of his cheek, following him with his eyes.

“How is he doing?” Makoto asked, eyes kind.

“Hard working as usual.” Rin smiled but then he looked down. He’d walk away, too. He’d probably believe it really was a call, a few days ago. Not anymore. “Sorry for a moment.” Rin quickly stood up and made his way outside.

He quickly searched with his eyes for Sousuke, and finally noticed him sitting on the side, starring in the river flowing behind the club. Rin walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder, making Sousuke lift his head from his hands in surprise.

“Call, huh?” Rin sat by him.

Sousuke laughed bitterly. “Did not want to ruin the conversation with my face.”

“Nagisa is as subtle as an elephant, sorry.”

“He only said what he heard.” Sousuke shrugged.

“I told you I was colouring it up to make Haru feel better…”

“Rin, don’t worry about it, everybody knows you adore him, I just did not want to listen to it again.”

“His swimming,” Rin sighed, nudging him with his head. “The fact that he does shit and can swim well anyway. I adore you. The way you are talented and yet you worked so hard anyway…”

“Rin, I do not want to talk about it, okay?” He smiled and patted the hand Rin put on Sousuke’s arm. Rin casted his eyes down.

“TEN!”

They jumped a little hearing loud noise from the club.

“Whoops.” Rin murmured.

“You should go…”

“EIGHT!”

Rin looked at him in disbelief. “Excuse me, can I sit with my boyfriend?”

Sousuke chuckled, eyes on the river.

“TWO!”

Rin sat on his lap and pushed him back him back so he lay down.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” Shouts and fireworks were heard everywhere.

Rin smiled and kissed Sousuke, as Sousuke’s hands went under his shirt, softly touching his back.

“Happy New Year, love.”

“Happy New Year,” Sousuke whispered against his lips.

“Could you do something for me in the New Year?” Rin whispered, smirking when Sousuke squeezed his butt.

“What is it?”

“Leave with me to Australia.”

“Rin…”

“Please. Just trust me.”

Sousuke closed his eyes as Rin kissed him softly again. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered ‘please’ again.

“Okay.”

Rin exhaled, surprised pleasantly and hugged him tight. “You won’t regret it, I promise to you!”

Sousuke smiled, brushing his hair back. “You will need to help me with English,” he joked.

“I will help you with everything.” Rin grinned. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

Sousuke laughed cheerfully. “We’re going to make it a good year.”

“You bet.” Rin lifted his hand so they could fistbump. “We’re going to rock it!”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... okay, there will be a little epilogue to let you know how they rocked the year :)
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
